


Pie or Cheese? Pie AND Cheese.

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Food Fight, M/M, OT3, TWST Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: TWST Rarepair Week Day 1 - CookingAzul and Riddle decide to try to cook together using Floyd's recipes.Floyd shows up with some cheese.Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Azul Ashengrotto/Riddle Rosehearts, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pie or Cheese? Pie AND Cheese.

"Riddle... why are you putting a WHOLE LEMON into the lemon pie....? Didn't it say just the zest and the juice...?"

Azul was chuckling at Riddle innocently trying to put a whole lemon into the pie filling. Riddle flushed, not out of anger but because he got flustered. He's used to being teased by both his boyfriends over his lack of cooking knowledge, but something about the tone in Azul's voice was bringing out something in him that he’d only ever felt when around the two Octavinelle boys he considered his boyfriends. It wasn’t out of malice or anything, it was literally just Azul pointing out Riddle’s honest little mistake.

“W- well, you KNOW I’m not very skilled in cooking yet! Let alone making a lemon pie...! I’ve never seen a lemon pie that requires quite this much juice or zest-!”

Azul chuckled at Riddle’s innocence. He pushed his glasses up and lightly grasped Riddle’s hands, helping him zest the lemon into a small plastic bowl. Riddle really flared red at that moment, his signature ahoge sticking up as the icy-haired octopus boy’s chilly fingers intertwined with his own. Riddle’s heart fluttered. It then suddenly hit him that the lemon pie recipe they were making was of Floyd’s own invention. And said pie was being made for Floyd.

A soft “Oh shit.” escaped Riddle’s mouth.

Then Floyd popped up, with a handful of cheese and a shit-eating grin.

There was a splat, then more splats as more hunks of cheese got thrown at both Azul and Riddle. Soon the whole kitchen was covered in cheese.

The trio may have been covered in cheese, but that’s okay. The taller of trio pulled the two shorter ones into a hug, the laughter of the three of them carrying through the whole room.


End file.
